Various methods of producing aminocyanoacetamide are known. Those which should be mentioned in particular are that of Smith Jr. et al., who in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 76, 6080 (1954) describe a method of producing aminocyanoacetamide from hydroxyiminocyanoacetamide by hydrogenation with aluminium amalgam, and various methods of producing aminocyanoacetamide from esters of cyanoacetic acid via esters of aminocyanoacetic acid such as that according to EP 0 342 616, which discloses the production of aminocyanoacetamide by the nitrosylation of an ester or cyanoacetic acid by means of an alkali nitrite, hydrogenation of the resulting ester of hydroxyiminocyanoacetic acid with platinum/hydrogen and the subsequent liberation of aminocyanoacetamide with aqueous ammonia. The method of Smith Jr. et al. cannot be employed industrially due to the problems of using a mercury catalyst. Methods of producing aminocaynoacetamide from esters of cyanoacetic acid via esters of aminocyanoacetic acid such as that described in EP 0 342 616 are methods which are costly on an industrial scale and which are based on the cumbersome reaction of cyanoacetic acid which is protected by an ester function to form an ester of aminocyanoacetic and the subsequent liberation of aminocyanoacetamide.